I just want us to be friends
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: Ma version du 6x20 " -Ça vous dit de manger un morceau ? -C'est Wilson qui vous envoie ? Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, légèrement honteuse. -Je suis démasquée, railla-t-elle. "
1. Chapter 1

**Cet OS se situe à la fin de l'épisode 6x20,**

 **quand Cuddy demande à House d'aller manger un morceau avec lui.**

 **Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Wilson qui l'envoie...**

Enveloppé dans son silence, les pieds sur le bureau, House regrdait vaguement vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait commencé une partie de La Dame de Cœur mais ne semblait pas très concentré. Du moins pas sur la partie. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne releva la tête que lorsque sa patronne appuya son épaule sur le mur de verre, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

- _ _J'ai trouvé une remplaçante, pour le médecin qui est parti. Elle a l'air super.__

Il hocha la tête et lui répondit du bout des lèvres.

 _-_ _ _Bien joué.__

 _-_ _ _Vous aussi__ _,_ assura-t-elle _._ _ _Votre patient rentre chez lui demain.__

 _ _-Il n'a pas de chez lui__ , dit-il tristement.

Il baissa la tête en réalisant que lui non plus n'était pas le bienvenu chez lui. Wilson le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Cuddy vit son malaise et entra davantage dans la pièce. Cachant son anxiété en balançant ses bras le long de son corps, elle lui demanda :

- _ _Ça vous dit de manger un morceau ?__

House releva la tête, comme revenant dans la réalité. Voilà donc la raison de sa venue !

- _ _C'est Wilson qui vous envoie ?__

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

- _ _Je suis démasquée__ , railla-t-elle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard. Elle ne voyait pas à quel point cet aveux lui faisait mal.

- _ _J'ai pas très faim.__

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son écran mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

- _ _Il a déjà payé__ _,_ mentit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, blessé au plus au point. Même Cuddy était payée pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, il était pitoyable.

 _-_ _ _Vous pouvez lui rendre son argent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma soirée en votre compagnie.__

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau.

- _ _J'ai promis à Wilson qu'il serait tranquille avec Sam.__

 _ _-Et vous tiendrez parole. Je ne rentrerai pas.__

Elle soupira légèrement et se retourna.

- _ _Ok.__

Il la regarda s'en aller et se frotta la cuisse, soudainement douloureuse. Cuddy s'arrêta finalement et se tourna à nouveau.

- _ _Vous acceptez de passer vos soirées avec votre équipe, mais avec moi vous refusez. Pourquoi ?__

Elle avait refait quelques pas vers lui et avait planté son regard dans le sien. Elle l'avait prit de court et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

- _ _Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à cette soirée ? Vous n'avez pas un nain et une naine à retrouver ?__

Elle ne cilla pas. Elle était calme, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- _ _Lucas travaille tard et Rachel est déjà couchée.__

 _-_ _ _Et vous devriez faire de même.__

Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit son silence pour un abandon et enleva ses pieds du bureau. Il abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur et se leva, prêt à enfiler sa veste. Cuddy sentit la situation lui glisser entre les doigts et, du bout des lèvres, elle rajouta :

- _ _J'aimerais qu'on soit ami, c'est tout.__

Il lui accorda un regard du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait sincère. Et cette sincérité le brisa davantage. Il n'était qu'un ami... Et bien il refusait ce rôle.

- _ _C'est marrant. C'est la dernière chose qui me__ _ ** _vienne_**_ _ _à l'esprit quand je pense à vous.__

Il baissa la tête et fit mine de ranger quelques affaires. Elle devinait tout ce qu'il était incapable d'articuler. Ami était un rôle bien trop compliqué. Pour lui, comme pour elle. Apprécier le bonheur de l'autre et faire comme si cela ne les atteignait pas. Ils en étaient tout bonnement incapables.

- _ _Bien__ _._

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et il la regarda attentivement.

- _ _Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ami pour manger un morceau, si ?__

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à refuser mais elle le coupa.

- _ _Vous êtes ami avec Taub, Foreman.. ?__

Il fit non de la tête et elle lui sourit légèrement.

- _ _Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucune excuse.__

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Pesant le pour et le contre.

 _-_ _ _Qu'allons nous faire de cette soirée ?__

Elle fut agréablement surprise qu'il cesse de négocier et lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

- _ _Ce que vous voudrez.__

Elle décela de petites étoiles s'illuminer dans les yeux du diagnosticien et se rattrapa.

- _ _Mais nous n'irons dans aucun bar de strip-tease.__

 _ _-Pas la peine. Vous pouvez faire ça ici.__

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- _ _Dans vos rêves.__

Il se retint de préciser qu'il s'agissait davantage d'hallucinations. Mais brutalement, il réalisa qu'un homme n'avait besoin ni de rêves, ni d'hallucinations pour avoir droit à son corps. Lucas.

- _ _Lucas n'apprécierait sûrement pas de vous savoir ici, avec moi__ _,_ reprit-il après un long silence.

Elle releva un sourcil, surprise.

- _ _Ça ne le dérange pas__ , répondit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant minutieusement.

- _ _Il n'est pas au courant, hein ?__

 _ _-Non, il ne l'est pas.__

Elle soupira puis s'assit sur le fauteuil face à House, encore debout.

- _ _Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?__

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit lui aussi, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il croisa son regard et se détendit. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, sa réponse lui plaisait. Un silence s'installa entre eux, dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus légère.

- _ _Vous dînez avec l'ennemi.__

 _ _-Vous êtes loin d'être...__

 _ _-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi lui cacher ?__ coupa-t-il fièrement.

Elle baissa la tête puis la releva, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- _ _Vous l'intimidez.__

House haussa un sourcil, surpris de son aveux. Son ego, déjà surdimensionné, augmenta grandement.

- _ _Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne.__

 _ _-Il est trop fier pour ça.__

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à l'observer. Pour une raison obscure, il avait envie de tout briser. Tant la porte vitrée que son jolie sourire.

- _ _Trop fier ?__ Se moqua-t-il. __Il n'a aucun amour-propre.__

Elle se redressa subitement, fronçant les sourcils.

- _ _Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?__

 _ _-Lucas n'est pas le moins du monde intimidé par moi.__

 _ _-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Il cache bien son jeu.__

 _ _-Pour sûr ! User de la force physique sur un infirme ne témoigne, pour moi, d'aucune fiérté. Mais peut-être est-ce pour vous la preuve d'une certaine intimidation ?!__

Les yeux de la Doyenne s'écarquillèrent.

- _ _Vous... Lucas vous a...__

Il répondit d'un regard dur.

- _ _Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?__

Il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle ne le croyait que moyennement. Ce qui ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ses quatre vérités quand il s'aperçut que lui avouer que Wilson et lui avaient acheter l'appartement n'était pas une bonne idée. Il baissa donc la tête.

- _ _Ça n'a pas d'importance.__

 _-_ _ _Vous plaisantez ?! Expliquez moi__ , ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de directrice.

Il hésita un instant puis lui avoua à demi mots.

- _ _Il a voulu vous venger.__

 _ _-Me venger ? Mais de quoi...__

Soudain, elle s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lucas quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint en tête. House l'observait silencieusement. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

- _ _À propos de l'appartement ?__

 _ _-Vous étiez au courant... pour le loft ?__

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

- _ _Evidemment !__

Il resta bouche bée. Mais soudain l'allusion qu'avait fait Lucas sur leur amitié le replongea dans la réalité.

- _ _Et... Vous ne nous en voulez pas ?__

Cuddy haussa les épaules.

- _ _Vous avez déjà fait pire. Et après ma discussion avec Wilson, je savais que ma relation avec Lucas allait engendrer des représailles.__

Il baissa la tête. Des représailles, oui, et encore, il avait été relativement correct.

- _ _Je lui avais demandé de ne pas s'en mêler,__ _reprit-elle._

 _ _-Et visiblement vous avez autant d'emprise sur lui que sur moi,__ _dit-il durement._

 _ _-Arrêtez ça.__

Il la défia du regard.

- _Ne repartez pas sur ce terrain, House. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plaisant._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez ?_ Demanda-t-il, faisant abstraction de sa réplique _. Lucas n'est ni un tombeur, ni un romantique et..._

 _-Lorsque Wilson n'était pas là,_ coupa-t-elle _, vous étiez bien content d'avoir Lucas !_

 _-Pour qu'il me paye le déjeuner, pas pour coucher avec lui !_

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il paye aussi mon déjeuner._

Il plongea son regard dans celui mi-rieur mi-accusateur de sa patronne et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- _Je suis bien avec Lucas._

Le cœur du diagnosticien se serra mais son regard sombre dissimula entièrement cette faiblesse.

- _C'est la chose la plus importante, non ?_

Elle le vit se renfrogner et décida de changer doucement de sujet alors qu'il se redressait légèrement.

- _ _Vous pensez que Wilson est heureux avec Sam ?__

 _ _-J'en sais rien. Vaudrait mieux__ , reprit-il après un court silence. __Je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien.__

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

- _ _Ça vous pèse tellement d'être ici avec moi ?__

 _ _-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous posez la question.__

Elle se redressa. Le ton montait légèrement.

- _ _Pourquoi ça ?__

 _ _-Vous êtes payée, non ?__ Accusa-t-il.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pouvait être sérieux.

- _ _Vous plaisantez !?__

 _ _-J'en ai l'air ?__

Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'il semblait passablement énervé. La tension était à son comble et elle tenta une dernière fois de calmer le jeu.

- _ _Je ne serais pas là si je n'en avais pas envie.__

 _ _-L'argent peut motiver de grandes choses.__

Elle ferma les yeux tant ces mots lui faisaient mal. Dès que Wilson lui avait parlé d'argent, elle avait refusé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que passer du temps avec House était un supplice. Un défi, oui. Mais certainement pas un supplice. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un léger voile humide recouvrait son regard clair.

- _ _Je vous croyais plus malin que ça__ _,_ murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _-_ _ _Et moi je vous croyais moins influençable.__

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui jetant un dernier regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. House n'avait toujours pas digérer sa relation avec Lucas et ne le fera sans doute jamais. Parce que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient bien trop fort. Il baissa la tête, se maudissant d'avoir accepter, et explosa son verre sur la table. Il avait su que cette soirée était vouée à l'échec avant même de l'avoir commencée.

 **Votre avis ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde,**

Suite à de nombreuses demandes et à l'inspiration débordante de Lili Angelia, cet OS aura une suite ! C'est donc elle qui l'a écrite alors je vous dirige vers son post :

 _www. fanfiction s/11349062/1/Freinds-is-just-not-enough_

 _( enlevez les espaces entre www. et fanfiction. et net )_

Merci à Lili pour cette suite Huddyenne ! :D


End file.
